Volviendo a ser ¿humano?
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: Que pasaria si de pronto Edward volviera a ser humano...
1. Prologo

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer asi que como el fragmento de Sol de media noche que ocupe para dar comienza a la historia el trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**PROLOGO**

No tenia idea si Bella estaba atraída hacia mí. (¿De alguna manera su silencio mental continuaría volviéndose más y más frustrante hasta que me volviera loco? ¿O había un límite que yo finalmente alcanzaría?)

Intenté comparar sus respuestas físicas con otras, como la secretaria y Jessica Stanley, pero la comparación no fue concluyente. Las mismas características – cambios en el ritmo cardiaco y las pautas en la respiración – podrían simple y fácilmente significar miedo o impresión o ansiedad cuando se interesaban. Parecía improbable que Bella pudiera estar entretenida con el mismo tipo de pensamientos que Jessica Stanley solía tener. Después de todo, Bella sabía muy bien que había algo mal en mí, incluso aunque no supiera exactamente que era eso. Ella había tocado mi piel de hielo, y entonces tiro su mano lejos del frio.

Y aún… cuando recordaba esas fantasías solían serme repulsivas, pero cuando las recordé con Bella en el lugar de Jessica…

Estaba respirando mas rápido, el fuego arañando de arriba abajo mi garganta.

Y ¿que si hubiera sido Bella imaginándome con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo? ¿Sintiéndome empujarla apretadamente contra mi pecho y entonces ahuecar mi mano bajo su mentón? ¿Cepillando la pesada cortina de su cabello hacia atrás de su rostro ruborizado? ¿Trazando la forma de sus labios llenos con las puntas de mis dedos? ¿Inclinando mí cara más cerca de la suya, donde pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en mi boca? Moviéndome aún más cerca

Pero entonces me encogí lejos de esa fantasía, sabiendo, como supe cuando Jessica había imaginado esas cosas, que pasaría si estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Atracción era un dilema imposible, porque ya estaba demasiado atraído por Bella pero de la peor manera.

¿Quería yo que Bella estuviera atraída hacia mi, como una mujer a un hombre?

Esa era la pregunta equivocada. La pregunta correcta era debería yo querer que Bella estuviera atraída en esa forma, y la respuesta era no. Porque yo no era un hombre humano, y eso no era justo para ella.

Con cada fibra de mi ser, anhelé ser hombre normal, así podría sostenerla entre mis brazos sin arriesgar su vida. Así podría ser libre de tejer mis propias fantasías, fantasías que no terminarían con su sangre en mis brazos, su sangre brillando en mis ojos.

Mi búsqueda de ella era indefendible. ¿Que tipo de relación podía ofrecerle, cuando no me podía arriesgar a tocarla?

Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Era todo más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida – ni siquiera cuando era humano, tanto como podía recordar. Cuando había sido humano, mis pensamientos habían sido todos dirigidos a la gloria de un soldado. La gran guerra había arrasado con la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, y había estado solo nueve meses lejos de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando la influenza había atacado. Tenía solo impresiones vagas de esos años humanos, recuerdos turbios que se desvanecían mas con cada década que pasaba. Mi madre era lo que recordaba más claramente, y sentía un dolor antiguo cuando pensaba en su cara. Recordé tenuemente cuando había odiado ella el futuro hacia el cual había corrido ansiosamente, rezando cada noche cuando ella bendecía la mesa a la hora de la cena para que la ―aterradora guerra‖ terminara. … No tenía recuerdos de ningún otro tipo de anhelo. Aparte del amor de mi madre, no había otro amor que me hubiera hecho desear quedarme…

Esto era completamente nuevo para mí, no tenía paralelos que dibujar, ni comparaciones que hacer.

El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Quería tanto poder tocarla. ¿Se sentía ella de la misma manera?

Eso no importaba, traté de convencerme a mi mismo.

Miré a mis manos blancas, odiando su dureza, su frialdad, su fuerza inhumana…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Edward nos vamos a cazar todos… no hagas ninguna imprudencia

—Claro Alice, adiós diviértanse

Yo había ido a cazar ayer así que no fui, estaba en recostado en mi cuarto había acabado de componer la nana de Bella, mi familia se había ido de caza y yo me quede aquí de pronto me comenzó a sentir muy raro como si estuviera fatigado, pero yo sabia que eso era imposible no me podía cansar… de pronto todo se comenzó a desvanecer y me hundí en la oscuridad.

* * *

JEJEJE este es mi primer fic y espero que no este tan mal, la historia empieza en el capitulo "Melodia" de sol de media noche... ya el pedacito del fina es mio pero el proximo cap sera de mi autoria...


	2. Chapter 2 ¿que me paso?

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**Capitulo 1:¡¿que me paso?!**

Que demonios… ¿Cuándo me quede dormido?, no eso no es importante lo importante es como me quede dormido si soy un vampiro que nunca duerme ¿Qué es esa sensación en mi estomago? Y…

— Alice que pasa… tú no estabas aquí

— No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti Edward?

— Que tratas de decir

Trajo un espejo a velocidad vampírica

— Mírate no te sientes ¿raro? — Me mire en el espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió mis ojos eran verdes como cuando era humano y mis mejillas estaban ¿sonrosadas? Ahora que lo pensaba todo se veía diferente ya nada era tan claro y definido, incluso escuchaba diferente, no escuchaba las voces mentales de nadie, tenia frio humm no tenia sweater, mire mis manos, toque mis brazos estaban suaves y tibios, sentí el aroma de Alice pero no era el olor al que estaba acostumbrado este era dulzón y solo se sentía como si fuera una colonia, incluso la forma de mis pensamientos era diferente y tenia esa sensación en el estomago que creo que era hambre.

— Alice creo que… soy humano nuevamente

— Ya lo creo Edward pero como paso, es imposible… — empezó a hablar a velocidad vampírica por lo que ya no me entere de lo que decía.

—Alice ¡calla! No te entiendo además también creo otra cosa… creo que tengo hambre

—Edward eso no es importante ahora

—Un humano podría morir de hambre y yo técnicamente no he comido en un siglo. —dije con una sonrisa

— ¡agh! Edward esta bien que quieres

—No tengo idea

—Te pediré una pizza ¿algún sabor en especial?

—No lo se, supongo que hawaiana he escuchado en los humanos que piden a menudo ese… sabor.

—Ok, ahora la pido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en un sofá como esa pizza que ahora me sabia deliciosa junto a un rico vaso de Coca-Cola, mientras Alice estaba en otro sofá viendo a la nada supongo que tratando de ver el futuro, era tan genial ya no oír voces en mi cabeza… y de pronto recordé algo

—Alice ¿Dónde están los demás? —dije regresándola al presente

—Siguen cazando

—Ya y ¿Por qué tu viniste antes?

—Por que yo vi lo que iba a pasar pero no podía estar segura así que vine antes para poder dar crédito a lo que vi.

—Me viste a mi… bueno como humano cierto

—Exacto, y esto me preocupa ya que por mas que intento ver en tu futuro no veo el porqué de tu transformación, y tu futuro no esta para nada definido, tenemos que hablar con Carlisle…

—Calma Alice —la interrumpí— yo digo que carpe diem, es decir no todos los días te conviertes en humano después de haber sido vampiro por un siglo.

—Es eso lo que me preocupa, "decir no todos los días te conviertes en humano después de haber sido vampiro por un siglo", eso es imposible.

—See hum que rica pizza

—Eeeh claro Edward —dijo viéndome raro— ya vienen los demás.

Nos quedamos en silencio y unos minutos mas tarde escuche la puerta delantera abrirse.

— ¡ALICE! ¿Por qué demonios huele a humano y donde esta Edward? —Grito Rosalie

—Rose no creo que haya sido lo mejor para gritar en el caso de que haya un humano por aquí. —Dijo Emmet

Toda la familia apareció ante mi vista, tenían caras curiosas al verme excepto Rosalie ella no me taladraba con la mirada

—Hola mucha… ¡Edward! —Dijo Carlisle al parecer me había reconocido él era el único que había conocido de humano así que decidí tomarle el pelo.

—Por un momento pensé que no me reconocerías Carlisle después de un siglo. —Dije con una sonrisa

—Pero que demonios pasa… esperen —dijo Emmet

—Si Emmet, Edward se transformo en humano

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos exclamaron al mismo tiempo y me vieron con cara sorprendida, la primera en reaccionar fue Esme que me vio con ¿ternura?, de pues Emmet me vio confundido y Rosalie empezó a gritar

— ¡¿Cómo demonios te convertiste en humano?!

—Yo… Rosalie no tengo idea me quede dormido y luego no supe que paso

— ¿Dormido? Por favor Edward, maldita sea yo daría lo que fuera por volver a ser humana para tener una familia y tu así como así te conviertes en humano esto una maldita injusticia tu para que demonios necesitarías volver a ser humano ¡¿Eeh?!

—Rose tranquilízate hija Edward tuvo que haberse vuelto humano, por alguna razón en especial, solo el destino dirá porque — dijo Ese

Y entonces la recordé ¡BELLA! Ahora yo era humano y podría estar con ella de una manera normal, podría enamorarme de ella tener un noviazgo normal, incluso un futuro con ella

— ¡BELLA! Te-tengo que ir a ver, ya mismo vuelvo —intente salir pero Carlisle me detuvo

—Edward, no puedes irte así, no sabemos como paso esto, que tal si es temporal o… bueno no tengo idea, pero como le explicaras a esta chica que te ves diferente.

—Yo… bueno pero tengo que verla.

—Lo harás hijo pero espera un momento

—Esta bien.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar que me dejaran salir, ansioso por ver a Bella.

* * *

Bueeeno, aquí esta el primer cap... espero que no este taaaan mal.

No se cuando vaya a poder actualizar, me dejan mucha tarea y aunque esto es un distractor no me da mucho tiempor, pero no creo que pase de una semana :D bueno pues comente que les pareció en un lindo review


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Seguía sentado esperando a que me dejaran salir, o cuando me nos moverme de la sala pero en cuanto lo intentaba todos me lo impedían, tampoco sabia que era lo que todos hablaban bueno solo Carlisle, Alice, Esme y Jasper por que hablan en susurros y velocidad vampírica; Emmet y Rosalie se habían ido a no se donde por que esta seguía enojada conmigo no era como si yo mismo me hubiera convertido en humano, es decir aun seguía confundido.

—Muy bien Edward que fue lo que paso, ¿Cómo te transformaste en humano?—dijo Carlisle

—Bueno luego de que deje de tocar el piano me fui a mi cuarto, y Alice dijo que se iban de caza, yo me quede acostado en mi sofá y me empecé a sentir muy cansado, después de eso me quede dormido y cuando desperté ya era humano.

—Alice en tu visión no se ve ¿Cómo se transforma?

—No Carlisle, no estaba poniendo atención a su futuro y solo vi cuando despertaba

—Edward, tu hiciste algo para que esto pasara no se, ok no tengo ni idea de como pudo haber pasado esto.

—Bueno dejando de lado esto, hijo ¿te sientes bien?, ¿tienes hambre? —dijo Esme

—Estoy bien, o al menos eso creo y bueno comí una pizza

—Eso me recuerda que te tengo que revisar para ver si tu salud esta bien, voy por mi maletín

Vi como Carlisle se iba a paso normal, y los demás se me quedaban observando

—Es que acaso tengo monos en la cara —les dije con una sonrisa

—Pff… Edward eres más irritante como humano que como vampiro, al parecer ahora eres muy bromista —me dijo Alice con irritación

—Estaba pensando en que por fin vamos a utilizar la cocina y en que tendremos que hacer verdaderas compras en el supermercado entonces Edward ¿Qué se te antoja? —dijo Esme viéndome con ternura

—Eh bueno mamá no tengo ni idea, es decir hasta ayer se suponía que la comida humana me era repugnante pero ahora bueno esa pizza estaba rica

—Si, pero no vas alimentare todo el tiempo de pizzas así que en cuanto Carlisle te revise iremos de compras.

—Pero yo iba a ir a ver a Bella y…

—Lo mejor es que veamos como evolucionas y bueno podrías salir, y veamos si las demás personas notan algo diferente en ti, aunque ya no sabremos bien por que ya no tendremos tu don de leer la mente —dijo Carlisle llegando y frunciendo el ceño— y luego tal vez puedas ver a esa chica

—Pero los demás no irán a la escuela hasta el miércoles por los días soleados y hoy es viernes, no voy a esperar tanto, iré yo solo a la escuela

—Eso levantaría sospechas Edward

—Pero ¿Por qué?, de todos modos ahora ya no puedo ir cazar o a correr y ya puedo salir al sol sin problemas o al menos eso supongo

—Ya veremos Edward, ahora te voy a revisar, estira el brazo

Hice lo que Carlisle me dijo y saco su aparato para tomar la presión, luego con su estetoscopio me escucho el corazón y los pulmones, me reviso los ojos la garganta, en fin toda una revisión médica incluso me peso y midió

—Muy bien Edward todo esta en orden, estas sano creo que vivirás —dijo con una sonrisa—Ahora iré a investigar si es posible lo que te paso y a no se crear teorías

—Carlisle entonces Edward ¿puede salir? —Le pregunto Esme con una sonrisa

—Bueno, supongo que será bueno para ver como reacciona y…

—Hey no estoy enfermo —interrumpí frunciendo el ceño

—No, no lo estas pero que tal si eres alérgico a algo o así los humanos son muy frágiles casi todo les afecta son muy susceptibles.

—Ok.

Dije enfurruñado, después de eso Carlisle se despidió de Esme y se fue a su estudio; después de eso Alice y Esme se fueron corriendo a la cocina diciendo algo como "vamos a ver que falta" por lo que yo me quede en la sala con Jasper, me senté en un sofá y lo mire

—Hey Jasper

—Humm

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no te caigo bien

—De hecho Edward hueles demasiado bien, si entiendes ¿no? Y aunque ya haya ido a cazar, estoy controlándome para no saltarte encima, ya sabes lo de siempre

—Ok ¿debería estar asustado? —dije con cautela

—Para nada, es solo que todos me habían abrumado con sus emociones y no sabia como reaccionar yo mismo. —dijo riendo

—Como sea —dije con un intento de gruñido a lo que él se carcajeo

Tome el control de la TV y me senté a verla sinceramente no había nada interesante pero lo deje en un documental sobre historia universal el cual me quede viendo durante un rato hasta las chicas volvieron

—Muy bien Ed, vamos —dijo Alice

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Al supermercado, vamos a hacer compras reales por primera vez

—Y porque tengo que ir, tú y mamá pueden comprar todo

—No Edward, ven con nosotros para que traigamos lo que se te antoje —dijo Esme

—Pero, no quiero…

—Tal vez veamos a Bella —dijo Alice con voz cantarina

—Ok ya que no me dejaran ir a la escuela, me has convencido

Nos subimos a un auto y Alice manejo hasta el único supermercado de Forks, al cual llegamos en menos 5 minutos, entramos y tomo un carrito

—Muy bien, ¿por donde empezamos?

—Pues… por los vegetales y frutas —dijo Esme

Y así es como fuimos comprando verduras, carne, fruta, leche, entre otras cosas que sinceramente no sabía como iba a ser capaz de comerlas y luego llegamos aun pasillo donde había galletas, papitas, etc.

—Miren cuantas cosas, ¿podemos comprar dulces?

—Por supuesto Edward pero no te vas a pasar comiendo dulce —me dijo maternalmente Esme

—Recuerdo vagamente que mi madre Elizabeth decía que era un glotón, comía muchos postres —dije con una sonrisa

—Bueno creo que llevare, no tengo idea de que llevar, pero veamos

Comencé a echar al carrito todo tipo de chucherías me lleve galletas rellenas, con chispas, de chocolate, de muñequitos, lleve Doritos, papitas, nachos, chocolates, dulces, helados, paletitas, refrescos, jugos, mermeladas, cajeta, leche de sabores, yogures, etc. y sin darme cuenta llene un carro pero bueno creo que de verdad era un glotón.

—Ups, creo que eche mucho

—Si como sea Edward, no importa; hay que apurarnos para que podamos ir a Seattle para comprarte ropa nueva.

—Pero si no he cambiado de talla ni nada de eso, no la necesito Alice

—Claro, pero ahora necesitas ropa más abrigadora, para que te calientes más.

—Me niego no voy a ir a comprar ropa

—Por supuesto que iras.

—Alice, solo quiero descansar

—Hija, puedes ir tu sola, solo ve a dejarnos a casa

— ¡Si!, bien vamos, vamos.

Después de eso fuimos a la caja registradora a pagar y el chico que atendía me vio raro pero después lo dejo pasar y siguió pasando las cosas y cobro como si nada, así que seguramente no me veía tan… mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Voy a mi cuarto

—Claro, hijo espero que Alice te traiga una cama y un colchón, no vas a dormir en ese sillón estarías incomodo

—Bueno seguramente Alice te vio decir eso así que ten por seguro que lo traerá —dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina

Ya habíamos regresado del supermercado y Alice se había ido a Seattle a comprar, yo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar era raro me sentía confundido.

Era como si hubiera olvidado todo, aunque al estar en una conversación los recuerdos fluían y los comentaba como si nada. Ahora que me detenía a reflexionar los recuerdos de cuando fui humano por primera vez, es decir de mi niñez, estaban claros y los de mi vida como vampiro también pero sin embargo eran confusos, como si pudiera distinguir que había pasado primero y que después.

Las cosas que me habían pasado recientemente las recordaba bien pero tenía que ponerme a pensar en ellas así que me puse a reflexionar.

Recordaba que vivía en Forks con toda mi familia, no había problema con eso, yo no era muy feliz, recientemente había ido un tiempo a Alaska con los Denali ¿Por qué?, ¡oh! Claro Bella había llegado y su olor era demasiado para mi, luego yo había regresado y trate de calmar las aguas con ella por como me había comportado, la había salvado de un accidente, había tratado de alejarme de ella, tenia programado una salida a Seattle con ella para el día del baile de primavera, ah y claro irónicamente me había enamorado de ella.

Una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero me alegre por que ahora si tenía una verdadera oportunidad de estar con ella, ahora mi propósito seria enamorarla.

* * *

Ok, creo que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que escogí una mal fecha para comenzar el fic, estoy en exámenes parciales del semestre y me llenaron de trabajos y rubricas y eso que apenas es el primer parcial no se que esperar para el final...

Bueno como creo que no actualiza como en dos semanas voy a subir 2 cap hoy este y otro unas horas mas tardes es que me falta terminarlo XD hice los dos hoy por que tuve la tarde libre ya no tengo trabajos y mañana no tengo examen wii!

¡Oh! también en la semana estuve escribiendo una historia en mi libreta y pues lo pase a computadora y se convirtió en un one-shot lo voy a subir después de que termine de subir este... así que se quieren pasarse por mi perfil y leerlo se llama Sognare ._.

Hasta luego que suba el otro cap.

P.d.: Si por alguna circunstancia no puedo subir el otro capitulo hoy lo subiré mañana


	4. Chapter 4

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**C****APITULO 3**

Alice había llegado de las compras con demasiada ropa diría yo y con una cama gigante, no entendía por que, pero que se le va a hacer; así que instalaron mi cama en lo que yo cenaba lo que me había preparado Esme, había preparado sopa y estaba muy rica creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto de la comida, era deliciosa, o en verdad era un glotón.

Después de eso estuve un poco mas de tiempo sin hacer nada, luego me dio sueño y me fui a dormir en mi nueva cama y también estrene pijamas ya que nunca los había usado. Cuando estaba ya recostado recordé que Bella me había comentado que iría a La Push incluso me había invitado y yo me había negado porque el tratado prohibía a los vampiros ir a su territorio pero ahora yo era un humano no creía que fuera a haber problemas, así que puse una alarma en mi celular para despertarme y poder ir, no me había dicho a que hora pero yo estaría en su casa a las 7:00 am con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

.

.

.

¿Qué demonios era ese sonido? Yo solo quería dormir, me desperté y me fije que era mi celular y entonces recordé que aceptaría la invitación de Bella un poco atrasado pero bueno, solo esperaba que me dejaran salir.

Me aliste lo mas rápido que pude, baje y tome unas galletas y leche hasta ahora nadie me había detenido pero cuando llegue a la puerta que iba al garage Carlisle salió de la nada sorprendiéndome y me detuvo

— ¿A dónde vas Edward?

—Hey Carlisle me asustaste, eeh voy a… bueno veras el otro día Bella me dijo que saldría con algunos de sus amigos y me invito, en ese momento la rechace pero ahora no creo que haya inconveniente en ir.

—No creo que sea lo mejor

—Por favor déjame ir, no quiero estar todo el día aquí encerrado

—Y ¿A dónde se dirigen?

—Sinceramente no lo se —mentí

—Esta bien solo ten cuidado, sigues siendo humano y no creo que sea saludable que te quedes encerrado en una casa con siete vampiros— dijo sonriendo

—Me llevare el Volvo, adiós.

—Cuídate

Me subí al Volvo y salí por el camino que había en el bosque, después tuve que recordar el camino a la casa del Jefe Swan, que por cierto esperaba ya no se encontrara. Fue fácil llegar la patrulla ya no se encontraba solo estaba el viejo Chevy de Bella, por lo que supuse que aun no iba.

Espera 5 minutos mas cuando vi que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir y de ahí salió Bella, la cual al verme se quedo en shock y después frunció el ceño

— ¿Quién eres?, espera ¡¿Edward?!

—Hola Bella —le dije con una sonrisa torcida; después de eso tardo un rato en contestar

—Pero ¿Cómo?, te ves diferente, tus ojos

—Si bueno, usaba lentes de contacto eso es todo, mis ojos son verdes

—No te creo

—Y ¿Por qué no me crees?, no tengo porque mentirte

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso

—Ok, Bella si hay algo raro pero te prometo que te le contare, no hoy tal vez no mañana pero cuando este listo lo hare—le dije eso porque no sabia si era correcto decirle todo eso de que era un vampiro pero ya no y blablablabla…

—Esta bien te creo —dijo con un suspiro y suavizando su mirada

Después de unos minutos en los que nos quedamos en silencio ella hablo

—Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno no se si lo olvidaste pero tu me invitaste a tu salida

—Si pero tu dijiste que no

—Cambie de opinión

Cuando dije eso se me quedo viendo con una rara expresión en su cara que también era muy graciosa como frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca con su boca todo al mismo tiempo

—Bueno vamos —le dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto de mi Volvo

—Puedo ir en mi camioneta

—Compláceme Bella

Ella refunfuño pero se subió después camine y yo mismo entre al auto, lo encendí y me prepare para arrancar

—Ok, a donde se supone que vamos

—Sabes donde esta la tienda de la familia Newton

—Si

—Pues ahí

Arranque y comencé a manejar al tiempo que le preguntaba

—Entonces vamos a La Push ¿Quién mas va a ir?

—Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Erick, Tyler, Lauren y otro cuantos los cuales no recuerdo sus nombres, lo que me recuerda que no les dije que irías

— ¡Bah! No creo que se molesten, yo iré en mi auto así que… —dije sonriendo— claro que si querías estar a solas con Mike pues me puedo ir ya sabes

— ¡¿Qué?! por supuesto que no, yo solo voy a pasar el tiempo —me carcajee

—Que bien por que no pensaba dejarte sola —le dije con un guiño mientras me estacionaba y bajaba a abrirle.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban los demás que nos veían con curiosidad o enojo más bien envidia o algo así, en fin yo no era el que identificaba las emociones.

—Hola chicos, invite a Edward espero que no les moleste

—Claro que no Bella tu podías invitar a quien quisieras —dijo Angela con una sonrisa, esa chica me agradaba se veía a leguas que era buena

— ¿Edward Cullen? —Dijeron Mike y Jessica al mismo tiempo, los dos con enojo

— ¿si?

— ¿Por qué viniste? —dijo Mike

—Bueno nunca he ido a La Push y no quería rechazar la cordial invitación que me hizo Bella— dije aguantando la risa por su cara de frustración

—Como sea— me contesto— pero hay un problema, no estabas contemplado y no sobra ningún asiento en mi auto —dijo con una sonrisa burlona

—Oh bueno puedo irme en mi auto, solo que los voy a ir siguiendo

—Ok, entonces vámonos

—Vienes conmigo Bella

—Claro —me contesto ruborizada

Nos subimos al auto y comencé a seguir a los demás. Una parte del camino la hicimos en silencio hasta que le empecé a hablar

—Entonces Bella que me cuentas

—No lo se ¿Qué me cuentas tu?

—No contestes con otra pregunta

—Pff pues no tengo idea,

— ¿Te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas solo que sin limite?

—Esta bien, empieza tú

—Bueno, hare una sencilla ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Ehh, es difícil no lo se. —dijo ruborizada

—Vamos dime

—Creo que el marrón, no lo se es un color cálido.

—Bien el marrón

—Y el tuyo ¿Cuál es?

—Yo bueno nunca me he tenido a pensar en eso, el azul tal vez.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Después de eso comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos.

—Creo que hemos llegado

—Si

Me baje y le abrí la puerta para que saliera y nos dirigimos hacia los demás

—Muy bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Jessica

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por los lugares cercanos, nadar hay buen olaje que tal si surfeamos—dijo Mike

—No me gusta ninguna de esas opciones—me susurro Bella

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte en el mismo tono y con una risa

—Soy pésima en los deportes cualquiera y no puedo evitar tropezarme en una superficie plana imagina en medio del bosque.

Me reí entre dientes.

Sin duda esta salida seria de lo más interesante.

* * *

**Lo prometí y aquí esta el otro capitulo en el mismo día. El siguiente lo tendré para el próximo viernes o sábado.**

**Cree una pagina en Facebook se llama Eso es como comparar un árbol con todo un bosque. si quieren pasar y darle me gusta XD subire imagenes de Crepusculo y asi.**

** / pages / Eso-es-comparar-un- %C3%A1rbol -con -todo -un -bosque / 114506855365428 aqui esta el link solo aumenten www. facebook y quiten los espacios ._.**

**P.d.: una chica me dejo un review diciendo que ponga las fechas en que publico bueno el cap anterior y este los estoy subiendo el 20/09/2012**

**el sig. lo tendre mas o menos para el 28 o 29 de septiembre; espero que asi este mejor Meia Cullen :D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20/09/2012**


	5. Chapter 5 La Push, nena es La Push

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**C****APITULO 4: La Push, nena es La Push.**

Después de la pequeña charla a susurros que tuvimos Bella y yo, me dedique a ignorar el debate sobre lo que deberíamos hacer, sinceramente me daba igual yo solo había venido por Bella y mientras estuviera con ella no habría problema, por lo que me puse a observarla y me di cuenta que ahora siendo humana y dejando de lado el tema de su sangre me resultaba mucho mas atractiva, era demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. También me concentre en rezar por que Alice no notara que yo había venido a La Push, aunque no podrían venir por mí ya que no debían cruzar al terreno Quileute.

También pude maravillarme con el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la playa con forma de media luna y agua grisácea coronada de espuma blanca, los acantilados y las diversas y gigantes piedras de colores. La brisa soplaba fría pero se sentía bien, había nubes pero el solo brillaba fuertemente.

— ¡Edward!, tengo 5 minutos hablándote— me dijo una enfurruñada Bella

— ¡Lo siento!, estaba viendo el paisaje, nunca había venido aquí y bueno… —le dije con una sonrisa.

Su mirada se torno confusa y se sonrojo fuertemente, después balbuceo una serie de incoherencias

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — dijo con el seño fruncido — ahora lo que trataba de decirte es que decidimos dar un paseo por ahí.

—Genial, me parece bien

—Dilo por ti

—Tranquila no dejare que te caigas

— ¡Agh! —me reí ante su protesta.

—Ven vamos, que nos dejan.

Los demás ya habían comenzado andar y los seguimos hasta que empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, era interesante.

—No me gusta esto. —dijo de repente Bella, íbamos un poco atrás de los demás

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo se, es muy oscuro y tétrico

—Puede que en parte tengas razón, pero es interesante

Todo era un poco oscuro y verde a la vez, pero la humedad y tranquilidad del bosque era relajante. Curioso la última vez que había estado en un bosque había sido para… alimentarme.

—Entonces ¿nunca habías venido a La Push? —pregunto Bella

—Así es nunca

— ¿Por qué? —dijo con voz curiosa

—Bueno mi familia no acostumbra venir por aquí. —le dije algo incomodo

—Me estas diciendo que van a acampar a lugares donde hay osos pero no vienen a La Push

—Que puedo decirte Bella

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que comenzamos a llegar un rio que desembocaba en el mar cuando Bella hablo

—Ya que es la primera vez que vienes quiero enseñarte algo, cuando era niña y venia a Forks esto me hacia mucha ilusión.

—Me da una incesante curiosidad saber que es eso —dije emocionado por saber algo sobre ella

—Pozas—dijo

— ¿pozas?

—Si, son hermosas, rebosantes de vida

Me fije y exacto ahí estaban alrededor del rio, lagunas pequeñas seguramente no muy profundas o no, algunos chicos brincaban a través de ellas, dudaba que Bella quisiera hacer eso.

—Ven vamos por haya —dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome

No supe exactamente como llegue a esa piedra, ya que después de que tomo mi mano no supe otra cosa, más que sentir su cálida mano. Pero bueno luego me soltó y volví a la realidad, donde Bella veía emocionada la poza, así que me puse a hacer lo mismo.

Debía admitir que era fascinante, tal vez en mis muchos años de vida vi esto pero seguramente no le preste la suficiente atención, aunque el hecho de que a Bella le agradara influía un poco… creo.

Dentro de la laguna había anemonas que se movían, caracoles, cangrejos escondidos en conchas, juncos verdes, pececillos, era hermoso. Nos quedamos absortos por unos minutos.

— ¿te gusto? —me pregunto

—Me encanto a decir verdad, nunca imagine algo así

—Me alegro de habértelo enseñado —me dijo volviendo la vista hacia mi y sonriéndome

Me quede viéndola como un bobo a decir verdad, seguramente tenia una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara pero no me importaba, por que ella también me estaba viendo y así nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente… hasta que alguien decidió que era suficiente

—Hey, Edward, Bella no vamos, ¿vienen con nosotros? — y ese fue Newton que nos veía con el seño fruncido

—Claro —conteste al ver que Bella no decía nada

Ayude a Bella a bajar de la roca en la que estábamos y bueno tropezó cuando se puso en pie pero alcance a tomarla de un brazo y logro estabilizarse

—Si que eres torpe —le dije con una risita

—Cállate —mascullo

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa en silencio, al menos nosotros los demás iban en una platica al parecer entretenida, sospechaba que no nos incluían por mi culpa, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.

En el camino pude notar que la relación… o la cosa que tuviera con Bella era mucho mas relajada pero bueno era obvio ahora yo era humano y ya no estaba con la presión de poder matarla en cualquier minuto y ahora pues yo ya no era malo para ello… si tal vez eso tenia algo que ver ¿Quién sabe?.

Cuando llegamos todos nos sentamos por ahí, Bella y yo en un tronco de por ahí, note que los chicos estaban comenzando a encender fogatas iba a acercarme pero no quería que estuvieran incomodos así que mejor ayude a unas chicas, las cuales se me quedaron viendo de una manera muy rara, que venían con cestos y una hielera… tal vez traían comida.

—Hey Bella, has visto una fogata de madera de la playa

—No, ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Mira— dijo Mike Newton encendiendo la fogata cerca de ahí

Prendió una ramita y la depositó junto a otra. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca y la fogata estuvo lista. El fuego era de color azul

— ¡Es azul! —exclamo una sorprendida Bella Swan

— ¿Precioso, verdad?

— ¿A que se debe?

—Es por la sal que hay en la madera —le dije a Bella mientras veía las llamas

—Si, por eso

Contesto un enfurruñado Mike, mientras yo reía entre dientes.

—Chicos ¿quieren comida? — nos pregunto Angela Weber trayendo consigo una cesta con emparedados, fruta y 3 refrescos.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mi estomago pedía comida.

—Claro Ang, sinceramente muero de hambre —Dijo que Bella quien se sonrojo al instante.

—Aquí tienen —dijo poniendo la canasta en el suelo— ya sabes tu también puedes comer Edward.

—Gracias, Angela.

Ella sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a Ben.

—Sabes, yo también muero de hambre — dije comenzando a comer una emparedado

— ¿Estas… comiendo? —dijo atragantándose con la comida

— ¿si?

—Nunca te había visto comer —dijo con el seño fruncido

—Bueno las personas suelen hacerlo para nutrirse y seguir vivos.

—Fanfarrón —dijo entre dientes yo solo reí

Continuamos comiendo en silencio.

Al poco rato se empezaron a acercar unos chicos con la piel morena y el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Nativos de la reserva.

Esperaba que no hubiera problema en que estuviera aquí, al fin de cuentas ahora yo era humanos y bueno el tratado no decía nada sobre un Cullen humano. Aunque los chicos tal vez no estuvieran enterados, o fueran escépticos.

En verdad, en verdad esperaba que no hubiera problemas.

.

.

.

* * *

**OK, enserio no pude evitar el titulo del capitulo ok... pues no se que decir pero bueno aquí esta el cap. que supuestamente lo tendría el fin de semana pero salí el sábado a parte de mi clase de musica y no pude hacerlo y el domingo me puse a "estudiar" para el examen de mate que tuve hoy... no estuvo tan mal como sea.**

**Mejor no digo fecha de cuando publicare pero pasara de 2 semanas...o 3 okno ._.**

**Bueno bye... l s invito a leer un one-shot que escrbir se llama Sognare ya saben en mi perfil. Ahora si adios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01 de octubre de 2012**


	6. Chapter 6 Black y ¡¿castigo!

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**C****APITULO 5: Black y... ¡¿castigo?!**

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos llegaron hasta la altura de donde estábamos todos. Bella seguía comiendo y parecía no haberse fijado; los muchachos se presentaron y por lo que pude entender tenían edades de entre 15 y 19 años, varios se me quedaron viendo pero no dijeron nada, aunque tampoco sabían mi nombre o mas bien mi apellido.

El chico mas joven que creo se llamaba Jacob se le había quedado mirando a Bella por ratos… y bueno también me enviaba miradas curiosas y como que ¿molestas? Después de un rato en el cual Bella termino de charlar con Angela, el chico se acerco

—Hola —dijo mirando a Bella

—Hey ¿Jacob cierto?

—Si, Bella ¿no?

—Exacto

—No se si me recuerdes… solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo —dijo el tipo sonriendo con una "sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental" Pff por favor, nadie podía sonreír sinceramente de esa manera.

— ¡claro! Eres el hermano de Rachel y Rebecca, higo de Billy…. Billy Black

—Si, mi padre le vendió una camioneta a tu padre, tengo entendido que era para ti — pff así que era el responsable del trasto… ¡chatarra!

— ¡Oh!, la camioneta es genial

—Si bueno… creo que hay autos mejores — por supuesto que los hay…

—A mi me gusta — bueno al menos a Bella le gustaba.

Decidí que dejaría que Bella socializara por un rato y me fui a caminar por la playa por que sinceramente me estaba empezando a poner celoso. Mientras caminaba no pensé en nada solo me dedique a distraerme; pude notar que todos estaban inmersos en platicas o juegos algunos escuchaban música en sus reproductores, Bella estaba platicando amenamente con ese tal Jacob… ¿Black? Entonces era nieto de Ephraim ¡diablos tenia que saber del tratado! O eso se suponía. Aún así era un tonto… de alguna manera haría que Bella no viniera a la reservación aunque al parecer sus padres se llevaban muy bien, en fin ya vería que haría.

Regrese a hacer acto de presencia y cuando llegue donde seguían platicando Jacob y Bella aclare mi garganta para hacerme notar

—Hola —Dije

— ¡OH!

— ¿hola? ¿Qué se te ofrece? —dijo el chico con una ceja alzada

—Lo siento me distraje platicando con Jacob y te descuide, Jake —genial ya era Jake en lugar de Jacob—te presento a un amigo—y yo era un amigo ¡Baah! —Edward Cullen

— ¿¡Cullen!? —exclamo Black en voz mas alta de lo normal causando que varias personas voltearan en nuestra dirección, en especial algunos chicos de la reservación los cuales se acercaron

—Como que Cullen, los Cullen no vienen aquí, se supone que son… que son bueno—dijo uno de esos chicos que al final se empezó a poner nervioso

— ¿Por qué no habríamos de venir? Mi familia no ha venido pero yo me anime, no entiendo ¿Qué pasa? —Dije tratando de parecer confundido.

—Se supone que ustedes no son… el tratado y ¿tienes los ojos verdes? Imposible —balbuceo otro

— ¿Disculpa? No te entiendo —dije lo mas inocente que pude

—Eeeh discúlpalos hay historias que la gente crea y bueno solo ignóralos —dijo Jacob, yo quería reírme, al final los había burlado.

Decidí hacerlo mas dramático tome un refresco y lo bebí ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, los cuales como esperaba se sorprendieron

— ¡Estas bebiendo refresco! —dijeron dos a la vez

— ¿Si?... ¿gustan? —dije señalándoles las latas

—Demonios al final los viejos si estaban locos… pero lo estamos aun mas nosotros por creerle

— ¿De que hablan? —pregunto una confundida Bella que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

—No tengo idea Bella, no tengo idea —le dije

—Nosotros mejor, mejor hay que irnos —dijo uno

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse le preguntaron a Black si iba con ellos y este les dijo que si pero aun se tomo el tiempo de despedirse de Bella…. Palabrerías

—Bueno Bella, creo que me voy, podríamos vernos un día de estos —claro que si, en tus mejores sueños.

—Bueno si supongo que si, tal vez cuando tu padre vaya a visitar al mio —dijo con una sonrisa amable pero sincera

—Ok… entonces adiós Bella —dijo un poco desilusionado Ja!

Y entonces si por fin se fue.

—Estoy indignado Bella, me invitas y luego me abandonas

—Hey pero fuiste tu quien se retiro —dijo sorprendida

—Si, por que te pusiste a platicar con ese chico

—Platicar con Jake es genial —dijo con una sonrisa malvada, la vi con ojos entrecerrados

—Por supuesto… pero aun no terminamos de jugar a las "muchas preguntas" así que comencemos de nuevo. — dije para cambiar de tema

Y claro que cambiamos de tema nos la pasamos platicando por el resto de la tarde, eso si que me gustaba. Sin embargo inevitablemente teníamos que regresar y ese momento llego, todos empezaron a guardar y nosotros nos acercamos a ayudar.

.

.

—Sube Bella —dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

—Gracias — me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

Viajamos gran parte del trayecto en silencio hasta que hablo

—No puedo evitar notar que eres muy caballeroso Edward

—Ni tanto Bella

—Pues yo no había conocido a ningún chico que abra la puerta del auto, además eres muy educado y… ¡ay! Ni siquiera se lo que digo

—Bueno… digamos que soy chapado* a la antigua— o mas bien criado en 1900 dije para mis adentros

Ella se me quedo viendo fijamente y no hablamos mas, era un silencio cómodo, cuando llegamos me baje a ayudarla y al parecer ya los esperaba.

La acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa

—Me encanto pasar este día contigo Bella

—A mi también, estuvo muy lindo —dijo con una sonrisa que sin evitarlo me hizo plasmar una en mi cara

—Espero y un día de estos podamos… ya sabes si quieres salir tu y yo bueno… —le dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba

—Si, me gustaría un día de estos —dijo sonrojándose también

—Genial

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento

—Bueno Bella creo que adiós —dije despidiéndome por fin

Me acerque y deje un beso en su mejilla lugar donde me quede por más tiempo de lo considerado… como normal sintiendo como se sonrojaba aun mas, después de eso me fui a subir al Volvo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había llegado a mi casa y todo estaba en silencio, esperaba que cuando llegara alguien me estrangulara por haber ido a la reserva Quileute pero nada, o eso creía

—Hijo donde se supone que fuiste —dijo una Esme demasiado tranquila

—Por ahí —dije tratando de escabullirme

—Hijo ya sabemos que fuiste a la reservación, Alice te vio

—Básicamente rompiste el tratado, algún anciano pudo haber visto, y si hay chicos que entren en fase pudo haber sido un problema y con todos esos chicos humanos involucrados— dijo Carlisle saliendo de la nada

—Pero no pasa nada papá ¡vamos! Tranquilos

—Edward, dinos si paso algo — repuso Esme

—No, bueno es decir, unos chicos que al parecer han escuchado las historias, cuando escucharon mi apellido y empezaron a cuestionarme, pero los confundí actuando pues como humano y no creo que haya problemas, tal vez piensen que somos otros Cullen —les conté vacilante

Ellos se quedaron en silencio se vieron entre si hasta que Carlisle volvió a hablar

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Edward pusiste en peligro todo el secreto de la familia aunque al menos hiciste lo posible por cubrirlo pero aun así hijo me temo que… te voy a castigar

— ¡¿Qué?! O vamos Carlisle tengo casi un siglo no puedes castigarme

—Claro que puedo, además te comportas como un adolescente así que te tratare como tal

—Pues soy un jodido adolescente ¡maldita sea! Esto es jodidamente injusto

— ¡Edward! Ese vocabulario y no levantes la voz — dijo una exaltada Esme

—Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué me castigan?

—Por haber mentido, por que pusiste en peligro el secreto y con ello a toda la familia y por haber dicho palabras malas

—Pero… pero —mejor me quede callado

—Bien… pues no se te quedaras en tu recamara después de las clases y el fin de semana y ayudaras a tu madre en el que hacer del hogar —dijo Carlisle dudando

Bufe y me encerré en mi habitación refunfuñando entre dientes. Estaba seguro que esa semana no saldría con Bella.

* * *

*criado.

* * *

**Les traigo su calavarita de Dia de muertos :D**

**Ok estoy muy avergonzada hoy hace un mes y un dia que actualize por ultima vez pero esta ahora si que tengo excusa y no es la escuela por que ni siquiera he ido solo para dar unos examenes.**

**Pues resulta que unos días después que actualice fui al doctor porque ya tenia días con unos síntomas con los cuales el medico me confirmo lo que mi familia y yo ya sospechábamos tenia hepatitis. Hasta ahí no hubo problema me mando reposo, medicinas y comer caramelos XD dijo que con 3 semanas de estar en cama seria suficiente. Bueno a la semana tenia que ir a la checada para ver que todo fuera bien pero yo había tenido como que tos y me dolía el pecho y la espalda resulto que tenia principios de neumonia y bueno el doctor me mando mas reposo y abrigarme muy bien con los días me empece a sentir mas mal pero bueno paso, pues cuando ya iba saliendo del cuadro de neumonia me dio una fiebre que hasta delire tenia 42° y escalofríos horribles estaba temblado de pies a cabeza y sudaba frío cuando empece a recobrar la consciencia senti un dolor de cuerpo horrible y un frio que me calaba los huesos. El medico vino a verme y su veredicto fue que tenia dengue. Me mando a hacer varios analizis de sangre y luego los químicos se equivocaron y me tuvieron que sacar mas sangre. Pero bueno después todo este tiempo y las enfermedades que sufri ESTOY VIVA I´m alive! XD.**

**Tzz si hubiera muerto no hubiera podido terminar este fic en fin...**

**Tal vez escriba un one-shoot que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza ya vere, sin mas que decir adios. Ah y gracias por sus reviews **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 de noviembre de 2012**


	7. Chapter 7 El acuerdo de la verdad

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

**C****APITULO 6: El acuerdo de la verdad**

El resto de ese día paso sin más contratiempos yo estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, me indigne y no baje a cenar.

¡Diablos! En verdad me comportaba como un adolescente, tal vez con esto de volver a ser humano mis hormonas se… alocaron.

.

El domingo fue aburrido y tedioso, hice tareas de la escuela, lave a mi bebe… es decir mi Volvo y estuve encerrado en mi cuarto sin hacer nada hasta que Esme me ordeno que lo limpiara.

Limpie mi cuarto y me encontré con los diarios que hice en todos estos años, me puse a hojearlos y así se paso el resto de la tarde, cuando me di cuanta ya eran las 8:00 p.m. y tenia algo de hambre así que baje y fui a la cocina.

Ahí estaban mis padres

—Hola

—Hola Edward —contesto Carlisle

—Yo… lo siento, por como me comporte ayer, por no decir a donde iba y todo eso. —dije avergonzado

—Aceptamos tus disculpas hijo —dijo Esme

—Pero debes comprender que no puedes volver a hacer eso, tienes que decir la verdad y esta bien que aproveches para salir con esta chica Bella pero no nos pongas más en riesgo. Estoy seguro que podrás con esto Edward.

—Entendido, pero en verdad es necesario que me castiguen es decir tengo 100 años y…

—Hey Hey, ahora mismo te comportas como un adolescente y supongo que si te quedas así como humano ya iras madurando, no imagino los dolores de cabeza que les debiste haber dado a tus padres y eso que te veías tan tranquilo y serio de lejos— dijo Carlisle dándome una palmada en la espalda

—Estoy segura de que tienes hambre así que ten, es estofado— dijo Esme

Acepte el plato gustoso y lo devore era delicioso después de eso me puse a comer helado de postre

—Si así comías de humano, ¿Cómo es que eras delgado? — pregunto Alice saliendo de la nada

—Tengo un buen metabolismo —dije riéndome

—He visto que mañana hará buen día y así será hasta el miércoles… así que iras tú solo a la escuela

—En verdad, ¿me dejaran ir solo?

—Pues es eso, o te escapas

—No, Edward si puede ir a las escuela podría se la ultima vez que curse la preparatoria, así que no queremos que repruebe— dijo Carlisle

—Yo nunca reprobaría— dije enfurruñado

—Claro que no, pero no nos arriesgaremos

— ¡I re a buscarte tu ropa para mañana! — y de un momento a otro Alice ya no estaba en la cocina

Me moví al piano y puse a tocar un poco mientras divagaba, al otro día podría pasar por Bella pero no estaba seguro de a que hora se iba humm, ya vería.

Después de tocar un poco y ver la televisión otro rato me dispuse a irme a dormir, di las buenas noche a todos los que estaban a bajo y me fui a dormir, pero antes de siquiera entrara a mi cuarto Alice apareció frente a mi

—Pasa por Bella entre las 7:30 y 8:00 am y tú despiértate a las 6:45 am o no te dará tiempo; tu ropa esta colgada en un perchero fuera del baño

Y así como apareció se fue

—OK

.

.

.

.

Estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de Bella; había seguido las instrucciones de Alice y heme aquí esperando a que saliera eran 7:35 am cuando me decidí salir del auto. La patrulla del jefe Swan ya no estaba pero no me sorprendía seguramente madrugaba mucho.

Cinco minutos después Bella salió

—Hola

Venia tan distraída que no me había notado y se sobresalto cuando la salude

— ¡Edward! Me asustaste —me reprocho

—Lo siento no era mi intención

—Descuida… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Oh! Claro, ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo hoy?

—Pero… tus hermanos

—No te preocupes no vendrán hoy

—Bueno en ese caso esta bien

—Entonces vamos —dije abriéndole la puerta

—Por cierto, buenos días —mencione cuando ya estábamos arriba

—Buenos días —contesto con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

—Edward, todos nos observan —dijo Bella cuando ya íbamos camino a su primera clase

—Gente chismosa, solo porque nunca he llegado con nadie que no sea mi familia

—Agh odio que todos me miren

—Bueno acostúmbrate de ahora en adelante llegaras conmigo

—Pero…

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo— Salí de ahí corriendo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ok eso había sido de mala educación, me voltee y ella aun estaba ahí viendo en mi dirección le dije adiós con la mano y ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Las primera horas antes del almuerzo fueron relativamente largas para, fueron temas que ya tenia aprendidos y no les encontraba gran dificultad.

Después de esas horas aburridas se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el receso así que me apure al salón en el que se encontraba Bella y cuando salió me sonrió, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara

—Hola

—Hola, vamos a la cafetería estoy hambriento

—Eres un glotón Edward—dijo riéndose

—Por dios, ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

—Es la verdad, no entiendo como es que eres delgado

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido, de ahora en adelante ignorare todo aquel que lo mencione

—Jajaja esta bien, no lo volveré a mencionar

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos formados en la fila de la comida y ya casi pasábamos nosotros, cuando fue nuestro turno tome una hamburguesa y un pastelillo junto con un jugo

—Tú que tomaras Bella

—Eh solo una limonada

— ¿Qué? No, ¡toma algo para comer!

—Bueno, una rebanada de pizza

—ok aquí esta, yo tomare una manzana para después, se ven ricas—dije casi saboreando la comida, dios hace unos días me era repulsiva la comida humana ahora la amaba

Bella soltó una risita baja.

Fuimos y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada y empezamos a comer y a platicar

— ¿tu cocinas Bella?

—Humm, si ¿Por qué? —dijo sonriendo traviesamente

—Pues ya que puedo comer, quiero aprovechar ¿cocinas rico?

—Supongo que cocino decente, mi padre no se ha quejado

—Y… ¿cocinarías para mí?

—Si vas a la hora de la cena, te invitaría a cenar —me contesto sonrojada

—Entonces tal vez vaya en un día de estos ¿a que hora dices que cenas?

—Como a las 8:00 pm, también estaría mi padre —dijo sonriendo

—Entonces me lo pensare dos veces antes de ir

Soltó un carcajada, que llamo la atención de algunas personas, me gustaba verla así de divertida

—Tus amigos nos están observando Bella — le dije ya que yo podía verlos desde donde estaba sentado

—No me importa, ok en realidad odio que me observen, pero yo creo que te están observando a ti

—Y a ti, yo nunca había socializado con nadie, menos con una chica —le dije con una sonrisa

— ¿Puedo saber porque? —dijo con voz curiosa

— ¡Ah! No lo se, tal vez

—Vamos dime

—Es que hay mucho implicado en que te diga el por que, pero te lo diré con una condición

—Esta bien ¿Cuál es la condición? —dijo después de pensarlos unos segundos

—Tengamos un cita —dije decidido

— ¿una cita? Wow! Yo, esta bien — dijo al final con una sonrisa

—Pero… te diré el "por que" en la cita ¿esta bien?

— ¿Qué? Pero no mencionaste eso antes —dijo con el ceño fruncido, se veía tierna— ¿Cuándo será la cita?

—Eh bueno veras tendrá que ser hasta la otra semana porque estoy castigado —dije sonrojado

— ¿Estas castigado? —dijo riéndose

— Hey, es por haber ido a La Push, así que no te rías

—Oh dios, ¡jajajaja!

—No encuentro lo gracioso, ahora vamos a Biología, la cafetería ya se esta quedando vacía

.

.

Esa cita seria decisiva le diría la verdad a Bella, sobre lo que había sido y podía volver a ser de un momento a otro. Ella me aceptaría o me repudiaría.

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo!.**

**Y pues no se que decir espero que el cap sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Un dia de estos subire el proximo cap no digo cuando.**

**P.D.: Dios ya vieron Amanecer parte 2, yo ya fue... tan emocionante hubo una parte en que los ojos se me puesieron llorosos ok en realidad si llore un poco. No se que decir aun sigo en shock ustede que opinan? Me encanto que no pusieran The end sino Forever, por que asi sera por siempre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 de noviembre de 2012**


	8. Chapter 8 Los días antes de la cita

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**C****APITULO 7: Los dias antes de la cita**

Los días siguientes a ese lunes pasaron lentos y sin novedades.

Yo seguía en mi condición de humano y no tenía idea del porqué, Carlisle había estado investigando pero no encontraba nada.

Esa semana transcurrió de la siguiente manera:

El martes fue muy parecido al lunes, todavía había buen tiempo por lo que mis hermanos no asistieron a la escuela, yo pase por Bella y toda la rutina del lunes se cumplió incluso las miradas, en otras palabras fue más de lo mismo.

El miércoles el clima volvió a ser nublado, frio y lluvioso por lo que todos los Cullen fuimos a la escuela, yo pase por Bella, así que ellos se fueron en el ostentoso auto de Rosalie, ese día todas las miradas fueron para su auto. Bella y yo quedamos en el olvido, ese día la lleve a su casa y estuvimos platicando e incluso hicimos la tarea en el porche de su casa. Llegue a la mía cuando casi iba ser la cena.

El jueves paso siendo un día muy tranquilo, me exente de algunas clases debido a que los maestros no habían ido por tomar un curso, lamentablemente esas horas libres no coincidieron con las de Bella ni con las de mis hermano, por lo que estuve en mi auto escuchando música, también aproveche y cambie mi horario al mismo que el de Bella, tal vez fue extremo y no lo razones, pero en cuanto se me vino a la mente fui a la administración y la Sra. Cope no tuvo problema en hacerlo, pero cuando lo vio se quedó pensativa, tal vez se dio cuenta que era el mismo que de Bella, a la cual deje en su casa pero no pude quedarme a hablar con ella porque dijo que tenía que escribirle un e-mail a su madre.

El viernes… fue genial. Me senté a un lado de Bella durante todas las clases, ella lo noto pero no me pregunto nada, hasta el almuerzo yo le dije la verdad y sorprendentemente no se molestó, solo me dijo que pude haberle dicho antes sin embargo se puso mejor cuando la lleve a su casa, me invito a pasar debido a que estábamos charlando fuera pero empezó a llover muy fuerte, ya dentro seguimos hablando y me pidió ayuda con su tarea de cálculo como pago me ofreció galletas caseras echas por ella, incluso me invito a cenar, cuando pregunte por su padre dijo que había tenido el día libre y se había ido a La Push a pescar con unos amigos y que seguramente llegaría alrededor de las 10 de la noche, cenamos lasaña y entre platicas acordamos que la cita seria el viernes de la siguiente semana; yo me retire a las ocho de la noche con un frasco lleno de galletas que Bella me regalo sus palabras fueron "Note que te gustaron demasiado, así que tú las disfrutaras más que yo o mi padre, además siempre puedo hacer más, por cierto las próximas serán de chocolate".

Cuando llegue a mi casa todos se extrañaron de las galletas, menos Alice ella seguramente lo había visto todo, solo explique resumidamente lo que había pasado y me fui al piano a tocar.

El fin de semana fue aburrido, largo, tedioso y sin nada interesante, hice tareas, leí algo, toque el piano y muchas otras cosas.

La siguiente semana paso igual a la anterior, ahora Bella y yo compartíamos todas las clases por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo juntos, el lunes y martes yo decidí sentarme con mis hermanos en el almuerzo, por lo que ella se sentó con sus amigos, Emmett estuvo molestándome diciendo "Newton intenta ligar con tu chica, deberías ir a golpearlo".

El miércoles volví a la rutina de la semana anterior, incluso el jueves Bella me dio otro frasco con galleta y si, eran de chocolate y también estaban deliciosas, Esme se estaba poniendo celosa, decía que solo comía lo que me daba esa chica, pero sabía que en el fondo ella estaba feliz, siempre tuvo miedo a que yo permaneciera solo.

Sin embargo el jueves yo estaba muy nervioso por la cita del otro día, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Bella y estuve pensando en ello por lo que Alice se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer así que ese mismo día Alice me enfrento, me tomo en brazo (cosa que sintió rara) y me llevo a un lugar alejado para hablar.

—Edward, no puedes hacer eso — dijo

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo que hacerlo

—No puedes Edward nuestro secreto no lo pueden saber los humanos y lo sabes

—Pero yo ya lo sé, no va a haber mucha diferencia que ella lo sepa, estoy seguro que no dirá nada

—Edward simplemente no puedes y…

La interrumpí

—Alice tengo que hacerlo se lo prometí, ella sabe que algo pasa y quien sabe tal vez lo descubra por si sola…. A demás la amo, en algún momento se lo tendré que decir si quiero un futuro con ella, también tengo que decirle lo que me paso y que ella decida si alejarse de mi o no. Lo voy a hacer Alice, quieras o no. Solo te pido que no digas nada yo luego cuando me sienta preparado me enfrentare a los demás. Por favor

—Está bien Edward, pero… aah no puedo luchar contigo.

Luego de eso regresamos a casa, yo esa noche no pude dormir bien y el viernes por fin llego. El día de la cita.

* * *

**OK, sé que soy mala por desaparecerme casi mes y medio pero no sé, la inspiración se me fue y cuando yo ya tenía esa espinita que me decía tienes que escribir el nuevo cap., me enterraron de trabajos en la escuela, y apenas ayer me dejaron libre, verán voy en una escuela particular y apenas ayer 24 de dic fue el último día de clases no como en las dama escuelas que las vacaciones de invierno empezaron el 19 de dic, de hecho ayer solo fue un convivio pero bueno tuve que ir.**

**Y todavía que desaparecí les traigo este mini capitulo pero fue lo que pude escribir en el fin de semana cuando termine por fin un trabajo que tenía que entregar ayer.**

**Solo les diré que este fic cuando mucho tendrá 15 caps. Y los hechos importantes que voy a poner son:**

**Que Bella y Edward estén juntos… o ¿no?**

**Algún problemilla que surja por ahí**

**Saber cómo se volvió humano Edward**

**Y un epilogo de sus vidas**

**Aunque tal vez se me ocurra algo más.**

**En este fin de semana se me ocurrió un nuevo fic aún no tiene nombre, pero ya hice el prólogo y lo empezare a subir cuando ya tengo unos 10 caps. Para no atrasarme tanto y creo que si será un poco largo, va a ser familiar y aquí les dejo el sumary para que opinen que tal:**

**Edward y Bella son una joven pareja de casados, que recién se convirtieron en padres, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto Bella fallece. Acompaña a Edward en la aventura de criar el solo a… unos trillizos recién nacidos.**

**Otro comercial, entre hacer trabajos hice un drabble se llama "Tu época mi época" si quieren leerlo en mi perfil esta**

**¡Ah y feliz navidad!**

**P.D.: si tienen alguna idea de un nombre para el nuevo fic que voy a empezar a escribir agradecería que lo dejara en un review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25 de diciembre del 2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

.

.

.

El viernes había llegado, el día de la cita había llegado… estaba nervioso hasta los huesos, no pude desayunar por más que lo intente, mi estómago se había cerrado, Esme se había preocupado ya que eso no era usual en mí.

Si así estaba cuando recién era de mañana y aun no veía a Bella, en ese momento no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría minutos antes de la cita.

Y con respecto a la cita… no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Nunca había estado en una cita, y las únicos ejemplos que tengo son de hace un siglo y dudo mucho que ahora se lleven chaperonas y se vaya a tomar él te y en los años en que le leí la mente a los humanos nunca puse atención a los temas amoroso, simplemente no me interesaban.

Por lo que había llegado a conocer de Bella no creo que le gustara que la llevara a un pub o un lugar parecido, además no es que hubiera muchos por aquí.

Llevarla al cine no sonaba mal tampoco llevarla a cenar a un restaurante, sin embargo presentía que eso era muy común y yo quería que fuera especial.

Era extraño, cuando aún era vampiro si bien me sentía inseguro respecto a si debía acércame o alejarme de Bella, nunca sentí nervios. Y cuando estaba a punto de tener una cita estaba hecho un manojo de ellos.

Cuando le pregunte a Carlisle me contesto: "Es normal". Lo cual no hizo que me tranquilizara.

Sin embargo tratando de olvidar mis nervios me dirigí a buscar a Bella para ir a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sip, no está entero el capítulo, pero es un pequeñito adelanto, mi plan era subir cap., hoy, el ultimo cap. del año pero no me dio tiempo a terminarlo, ya saben los preparativos de la cena y que llegaron familiares el tiempo se me fue y solo pude hacer este cachito de capitulo así que pues aquí se los dejo.**

**Tratare de terminar el cap. mañana pero lo más seguro es que lo suba por el 3 de enero… no prometo nada.**

**Entonces así las cosas, no es el último capítulo del año (porque no está entero) pero si es la última actualización del 2012.**

**Bueno no tengo más que decir así que ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2012.**


	10. Chapter 10 Aplazando la cita

**VOLVIENDO A SER ¿HUMANO?**

* * *

Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama que le iré dando sera mio...

* * *

****El ahora si...

**CAPITULO 8: Aplazando la cita ._.**

El viernes había llegado, el día de la cita había llegado… estaba nervioso hasta los huesos, no pude desayunar por más que lo intente, mi estómago se había cerrado, Esme se había preocupado ya que eso no era usual en mí.

Si así estaba cuando recién era de mañana y aun no veía a Bella, en ese momento no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría minutos antes de la cita.

Y con respecto a la cita… no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Nunca había estado en una cita, y las únicos ejemplos que tengo son de hace un siglo y dudo mucho que ahora se lleven chaperonas y se vaya a tomar él te y en los años en que le leí la mente a los humanos nunca puse atención a los temas amorosos, simplemente no me interesaban.

Por lo que había llegado a conocer de Bella no creo que le gustara que la llevara a un pub o un lugar parecido, además no es que hubiera muchos por aquí.

Llevarla al cine no sonaba mal tampoco llevarla a cenar a un restaurante, sin embargo presentía que eso era muy común y yo quería que fuera especial.

Era extraño, cuando aún era vampiro si bien me sentía inseguro respecto a si debía acércame o alejarme de Bella, nunca sentí nervios. Y cuando estaba a punto de tener una cita estaba hecho un manojo de ellos.

Cuando le pregunte a Carlisle me contesto: "Es normal". Lo cual no hizo que me tranquilizara.

Sin embargo tratando de olvidar mis nervios me dirigí a buscar a Bella para ir a la escuela.

Mientras iba manejando a su casa pensaba en qué hacer en la cita, cuando recordé el prado, y recordaba cómo llegar, así que lo decidí la llevaría al prado, sin embargo llevarla en la tarde-noche era mala idea, ahora yo ya no era tan ágil y rápido ni podía ver en la oscuridad, así que tenía que decirle que si se podía recorrer la cita para el sábado.

Llegue a su casa y ella ya estaba saliendo de su casa, la salude e iba a sacar a colación el tema de la cita pero vi que se nos hacía tarde así que me fui directo a la escuela, todo transcurrió normal, íbamos de una clase a otra, hasta que se llegó la hora de receso.

Fuimos hasta la cafetería en un silencio cómodo, mis hermanos no habían venido debido a que hacia un poco de solo y no querían arriesgarse; cuando nos formamos en la fila de la comida nos encontramos con Angela, fue muy amable con nosotros

— ¡Hey!, chicos —dijo ella

—Hola, Angie —contesto Bella, yo solo salude con la cabeza

—Oigan que les parece, ¿Por qué no se sientan en nuestra mesa, ya saben con Mike, Jessica, Ben y los demás?

—Bu-bueno, no se ¿crees que les parezca bien? —le pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido

— ¡Oh!, por supuesto no creo que les importe.

—Bueno, por mí no hay problema, ¿Edward? —y entonces recordé

— ¡Eh!, no tampoco tengo alguno, pero antes ¿Bella podríamos hablar de un pequeño asunto?

— ¿De qué?

—Por favor Bella, hey Angela, ahora vamos ¿sí?

—Por supuesto chicos, nos vemos —y le dio a Bella, una de esas extrañas miradas que se dan las chicas, a lo que Bella se sonrojo… no entendí nada.

Para ese entonces ya habíamos terminado de comprar, y mientras Angela se iba, fui con Bella a una mesa para dos, sin ocupar, que estaba cerca, y nos sentamos.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —me pregunto ladeando su cabeza, se veía tierna

—De la cita —abrió mucho los ojos, con una expresión sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

— ¡Oh dios!, la había olvidado

— ¿De verdad?, ¡auch! Eso le dolió a mi ego —le dije sonriendo

— ¡Lo siento!, es que me distraigo fácilmente

—No pasa nada Bella, lo que quería decirte es que si, ¿la podemos aplazar? —le pregunte nervioso ¿Qué tal si no quería?

— ¿aplazar? ¿Por qué?, ¿te han vuelto a castigar? —dijo soltando pequeñas risitas

Puse los ojos en blanco

—No Srta. Swan no me han vuelto a castigar— le conteste burlón

— ¿Srta. Swan?, ¿entonces te llamo Sr. Cullen? —me respondió en el mismo tono que yo

— ¡Oh vamos!, solo dime si estás de acuerdo en aplazar la cita

—No tengo problema, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

—Porque para lo que tengo planeado hacer, debe ser de día, no la tarde casi noche —le dije arrogantemente

—Y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —dijo suspicazmente

—Hmm, eso no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa

— ¡Odio las sorpresas!, vamos dime algo— respondió impaciente

—Veamos, solo te diré que te pongas ropa cómoda, tenis y que pasare por ti mañana a las 11:00 am ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy poca información —frunció el ceño

—No comas ansias, ya sabes prometí que mañana te diría lo que quieras saber.

—Está bien, está bien —contesto en medio de un suspiro —ahora vamos con los demás, no quiero ser grosera con la invitación de Angela

—Como quieras, vamos.

Llegamos hasta la mesa donde estaban los "amigos de Bella", se notaba que estaban en una plática muy interesante, sin embargo en cuanto nos sentamos todos se callaron. Me sentí culpable, sabía que era por mí

—Continúen hablando, si es por mí, si les molesta mi presencia, yo me puedo ir —les dije

—No es que nos moleste, es que es raro… e incómodo —contesto un chico el cual no recordaba su nombre

—Bueno no los voy a morder

—Edward es agradable, no dejen de hablar por el —dijo para mi sorpresa una Bella toda sonrojada

—Te ves ¿diferente? —me pregunto Jessica Stanley

— ¿disculpa?

—Jessica tiene razón te ves menos pálido y tus ojos ¡son verdes! —apunto Angela, a lo que los demás asintieron.

Genial ahora había llamadado la atención de todos, bueno tendría que desviarla o contestar sus preguntas

—Pues mis ojos siempre han sido verdes… desde que nací, los herede de mi madre biológica

Me vieron sorprendidos.

—Sí, pero en verdad te ves mucho menos pálido— acuso Bella con los ojos entrecerrados

—Bueno, eh, siempre he sufrido de anemia, por lo que me veo muy pálido y ojeroso, pero últimamente mi padre me ha dicho que he mejorado y mis niveles de glóbulos rojos están normales, así que debe ser eso, si es cierto ahora me sonrojo —invente al momento, mientras me sonrojaba nerviosamente

—Bueno hombre, me alegro que estés mejor, porque tenemos que admitir que te veías muy raro pálido y ojeroso —dijo exageradamente Mike Newton

Después de eso la plática fluyo el resto del almuerzo, todos eran buenos chicos, incluso me caían bien, menos Newton, tal vez si nunca hubiera leído sus pensamientos hacia Bella…

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en camino a la casa de Bella, íbamos escuchando la radio, estaban dando una canción de moda, no estaba tan mal, pero no era lo mejor

Cuando me estacione me pregunto

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con la tarea de trigonometría?, es que en verdad soy mala con las matemáticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas

—Claro

—Hare unos bocadillos para comerlos mientras trabajamos

—Ya había aceptado, no tenías que sobornarme Bella, sin embargo ahora tendrás que hacer esos bocadillos —le conteste juguetón

—Solo vamos dentro

.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado con los deberes de trigonometría y estábamos en el sofá supuestamente viendo una película, mientras comíamos un tazón lleno de Pringles, a petición mía claro.

—Edward, hace un rato, en la escuela ya sabes en el almuerzo mencionaste a tu madre biológica, te acuerdas de ella ¿Cómo era? ¿Y tú papa?

Su pregunta me sorprendió

— ¡Vaya! Sí, me acuerdo de ellos pero muy poco, ya sabes recuerdos vagos de mi niñez —mentí un poco

—Si no quieres decirme, no hay problema de verdad, eso es algo personal no debí haberlo mencionado —me dijo apenada mientras se sonrojaba

—No es eso, mira, mi madre era muy dulce, físicamente era alta y delgada, tenía mi color de ojos y los dos teníamos este mismo extraño color de cabello, ya sabes cobrizo; mi padre bueno creo yo que me parezco a el mucho, no recuerdo muy bien

—¿Cómo fue tu niñez?

—Fue… feliz supongo, iba al colegio con los otros niños jugaba con ellos, recuerdo que llegando de la escuela mi madre me tenía siempre preparado algún postre, después me ayudaba con las tareas, y esperábamos a que llegara mi padre para comer los tres juntos. Luego de eso, en la tarde tocábamos el piano, ella me enseño desde que tenía como 4 años, era una gran pianista —dije mientras me perdía en mis recuerdos de niñez, una niñez en la segunda década de 1900

—Y ¿cuantos años viviste con ellos? ¿Murieron?

—Sí, ellos murieron, no sé cuando yo era muy niño, bueno no tanto pero…

Mi respuesta se interrumpió debido a que me acaba de llegar un mensaje de texto a mi celular era de mi madre.

_Hijo, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estas bien?... Alice no está así que no puedo saber, ya son las 7 de la tarde. Respóndeme._

Rápidamente le envié una respuesta.

—Bella, mi madre me ha mandado un mensaje y creo que quiere que ya vaya a casa porque al parecer ya es tarde

— ¡Oh dios!, es cierto ya son las 7 tengo que hacer la cena para Charlie, no debe tardar en llegar

—Bueno si es así, mejor me apresuro a irme, aun no quiero enfrentarme al Jefe Swan, tal vez mañana… o no

—Mi papá no es malo, ahora vamos se hace tarde. Hey mañana me seguirás contando ¿cierto?

—Mañana te responderé todo lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando tú también me cuentes algo

—Ese no era el trato, pero está bien es lo justo

— ¡Genial!, adiós Bella

Me despedí mientras me subía a mi auto, si, ya habíamos llegado al porche

.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estabas Edward?

Me pregunto Esme nada más llegue a la casa

—Estaba en… casa de Bella

Su mirada se suavizo

—Bueno creo que eso está bien ¿quieres cenar?

—Claro, ¿Cuál es el menú?

—Filete y papas gratinadas, una receta que vi hoy en el canal de comida

—Suena interesante — dije emocionado

Después de terminar mi deliciosa cena me di cuenta de algo

—Esme, ¿Dónde están todos?

—Bueno, Alice y Jasper fueron a New York para que ella fuera de compras, Rosalie y Emmett dijeron que iban por ahí, y Carlisle debe de estar por llegar del hospital

—Bien, mamá mañana ¿podrías ayudarme a cocinar algo?

— ¡Oh por su puesto!, ¿Para qué hijo?

—Iré a un picnic

— ¡Un picnic! ¿Con quién?

—Con Bella — oh si iba a ser una "cita-picnic", podría haber sido solo cita pero que tiene de divertido ir en una excursión, sin nada que comer después, bueno al menos estaba seguro que yo querría comer después.

—Te ayudare

Cuando Esme termino de decir eso, llego Carlisle al cual le platico de mi cita.

Carlisle también me comento que aún no tenía ninguna teoría del porque yo me había vuelto humano, pero que seguiría buscando.

Después de eso yo me puse a tocar un poco el piano, vi T.V., entre otras cosas, lo que fuera por matar el tiempo ya que me ponía ansioso el pensar en el día siguiente… tenía un problema.

Me la pase así hasta que por fin me fui a dormir, preparándome mentalmente para el otro día.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo se soy una mierda matenme, mandenme a los volturis, a la mafia italiana, a los mutos, a un monton de neofitos, haganme los maleficios imperdonables, etc.**

**Lo se soy mala, muuy mala por no publicar por casi 6 meses y dejar incompleta la historia, y sinceramente no tengo excusas verdaderas.**

**La verdad es que primero se me había ido la inspiración pero luego cuando ya tenia la cabeza llena de ideas, me dio una flojera tremenda escribir, y simplemente lo ignore, por todo este lapso de tiempo, pero siempre tenia esa espinita, de tengo que escribir por que si no, no estaré en paz conmigo misma XD.**

**Y respondiendo unos DM, nope no voy a abandonar la historia y tampoco me paso nada malo, estoy viva, solo tuve un ataque tremendo de pereza.**

**Tambien perdon por no contestar los DM, no habia siquiera entrado a mi cuenta de fanfiction asi que no tenia ni idea.**

**Por lo contrario en este tiempo que me lo pase a lo grande XD... lei muchos libros, por lo que estoy extasiada y con muchas ganas de escribir, y que creen? lei la trilogia de 50 sombras y junto con una amiga se nos ocurrio un fanfic que seria algo de humor/parody... aun estoy convenciendola de que lo escribamos juntas, lo subiria yo, obviamente dandole creditos a mi amiga... de cualquier forma si en una semana no me responde nada ya le dije, que yo lo empezare a escribir y que solo me ayude con darme ideas y yo las expandere dandole su debido reconocimiento por su ayuda... ya veremos.**

**Y pues bueno adios.**

**P.D.: no me maten :(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 de mayo del 2013**

** No manchen es el primer capitulo del 2013 ._.**


End file.
